


Two Sleepy People

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleeping Together, fictitious lab couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt needs his rest, but not without Hermann's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sleepy People

“Bloody hell, Newton!”

“Wha? Huh?” Geiszler said, leaning heavily on his dissection table. He was barely able to keep his eyes open. Hermann walked over and took hold of him under the arms before any sort of kaiju blue disaster happened. He lead him over to the newly acquired laboratory couch. It had gotten to the point where they had separate sides of the couch (for cleanliness purposes) because using it on alternate days just wasn’t cutting it. Hermann lowered them both onto the mid-sized grey slab that had now taken up residence in their laboratory. Hermann tried to get Newton to sit first but the latter could barely support his own weight, forcing Hermann to sit down, bringing Newt with him. The exhausted biologist barely flinched and promptly rested his head onto whatever he came into contact with, namely Hermann’s sweater-covered chest. Hermann was just too tired himself for the moment to fight it and so he let Newton remain in the awkward (yet oddly pleasurable) position until he himself felt his head get heavy. 

* * *

Tendo should have predicted it would happen. Any people who bickered as passionately as Newton and Hermann were bound to have something else going on. Sure enough, one night he walked into the lab to find Newt sleeping with his head on Hermann’s chest. Before Tendo could say anything Hermann put a finger to his lips.

“Shhhh,” Hermann whispered. “Poor chap needs his rest. I don’t think he’s gotten any sleep in 48 hours. Nearly slumped over a kaiju spleen with a scalpel in his hand so I lead him over here to sit down and he fell asleep. When he wakes up I’ll take him to his room.” Tendo nodded understandingly, mouthed “I’ll come back tomorrow,” and left quietly.  

* * *

As soon as Tendo tip-toed out, Herms kissed Newt on the top of his head. A few blissful minutes later and Newton stirred. Hermann took the opportunity to move him. 

“Up you get,” Hermann said gently. “You’ve got to get to sleep in your own bed.”

“Mm ok here,” Newt said incoherently, trying to nestle back down. Is was more endearing than Hermann could have imagined. He internally thanked his lucky stars that Newt couldn’t see him blushing. But somehow Hermann managed to stand him up and hoist-walk him to his quarters. Once Newt was sitting on the bed he just didn’t try anymore and flopped back. Hermann sighed. 

“Well, take your bloody shoes off for heaven’s sake,” Hermann said, dropping his shoulders. 

“Mmmm pfffft,” Newt muttered, turning on his side. Hermann rolled his eyes and removed the man’s black boots. 

“Will you be alright, Newton?”

“Hmm,” Newt said. And then he opened one eye to see Hermann in mid-yawn. “Hey, why don’t you kick your shoes off and stay awhile. You need your rest too.” Hermann looked down, slightly perplexed. His heart pounded a bit.  
“I...that wouldn’t be appropriate,” Hermann said plainly. 

“Who cares?” Newt yawns while Hermann stares at him. “‘Sides, I wasn’t finished.”

“With what?” 

“Sleeping on you.”

“Ah, um,” Hermann spluttered. Newt gently tugged him onto the bed and Hermann had to catch himself. 

“I should take my shoes off first,” Hermann said, getting very flustered indeed. “And my jacket.” Newt nodded and closed his eyes. After Hermann removed his more restrictive clothing, he paused and for a moment he almost walked away, but Newt’s bed, and the man himself, looked so inviting that his tired mind and body (and heart) couldn’t resist. Once on the bed next to Newt, he stretched out, getting comfortable but still a little awkward. Newt shimmied over and rested his head on Hermann’s chest once again. There was nothing Hermann could do but wrap his arms around the sleepy man’s back. Hermann couldn’t remember the last time he had snuggled down with anyone and certainly not with someone he wanted to throttle half the time, but there he was. As he was thinking these things, trying to relax, Newt arched his neck so he could look up into his face. Before Hermann could think, Newt kissed him softly on the lips. 

“‘Night,” Newton whispered.

“I can’t wait to say ‘good morning,’” Hermann replied. 

 


End file.
